Electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable music players, smart watches, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, and servers are provided with electronic components disposed within a housing. Rigid housings typically provide mechanical support for the device and protection for the internal electronic components. However, challenges can arise when attempting to provide thermal management and desired structural features with a single rigid housing.